


Goddess on my Knees

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Who needs a plot when you have Sam in a skirt on his knees?





	Goddess on my Knees

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_  
>  I'm a goddess on my knees 
> 
>  
> 
> Bitch by Meredith Brooks

Occasionally Sam needed this.

The itch had stared when he was a teenager, but it had blossomed in Stanford.

And with Jess’ help, he had finally felt safe enough to confess his secret. When he confessed, he was expecting (fearing) repulsion, but what he got was not only acceptance, but enthusiasm.

For two wonderful, exciting years he had explored that part of himself with the woman he loved. 

He thought that part of him had died along with Jess.

But a few years ago, the familiar itch came back.

At first, he tried to scratch it in subtle ways, letting his hair grow out too long.  Wearing something velvety and smooth underneath his jeans.  Hiding his painted blush-pink toe nails underneath his well-worn boots.

But then there was that night, that wonderful, desperate night he and Dean had finally given in to those feelings that had begun engulfing them both since their teenage years – well once their relationship had taken that swerve, it was harder to hide his secret.

Sam had been afraid that Dean would think less of him.  He had been afraid that Dean would scoff. He had been afraid that Dean wouldn’t want him anymore.

So, he quashed down that part of him, and he told himself that was his past, and he didn’t need it anymore.  He had hunting.  He had his books and he had his brother and he had a purpose in life.  He didn’t need anything else.

Except one night, when they had been drinking and Dean passed out on the couch after an intense make out session, Sam had checked himself out in the bathroom mirror.  His lips were swollen and red and his cheeks were flushed, and his hair was in disarray, and he felt that itch burn.

So, he had put on some lipstick, just a dash of crimson.  And he had pulled his hair on top of his head so that waves cascaded, and he dug out of hiding that one pair of lacy underwear that he hadn’t been able to bring himself to throw away and they felt so good, so silky against his skin and that was when he heard the gasp behind him.

Sam couldn’t bring himself to turn around and look his brother in the eye, so he stared at him through the reflection of the mirror and instead of disgust or anger or confusion he saw –

Lust.

So now, most of the time, Sam was male.  In bed, out of bed, in hunts, in the bunker, comfortable in his plaid and jeans and his military boots and his body.

But every once in a while, every time that itch morphed into a burn, Sam transformed.

He was putting the lip gloss on, bubble gum because he liked the favor, when Dean entered his room.

Hey Sam, I was wondering if you are hungry.  We could – “

Dean stopped and Sam turned around, hands on his hips so that Dean could get the full effect.

Sam was wearing one of Dean’s old Blue Oyster Cult shirts, it was worn thin, and too small for him, and perfect for his needs.  He also was wearing the mid-thigh multi-colored blue skirt that Dean had surprised him with at Christmas.  And a pair of dark blue pumps, just a couple of inch heel but they really showed off his long legs, or at least Sam thought they did.

Judging by the way Dean was gaping at him, Dean was thinking the same thing.

Dean recovered and took a few steps in the room so that he could shut the door, they were alone in the bunker, but they still liked the feeling of intimacy a closed door gave the small room.

“There’s my pretty girl.’  Dean murmured, voice low as he made his way to Sam.  “I’ve missed you sweetheart.”

Sam rode out the tremor that coursed through his body at Dean’s words, and then licked his bubble gum flavored lips and watched as Dean tracked the motion.

Sam reached down, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.  There was a clash of teeth and tongue, a brief fight for dominance that Sam let Dean win, and by the time they broke apart, both of them were breathless.

Dean’s hands were on Sam’s hips, thumbs caressing the bone there as he pushed Sam even closer.  Sam could feel Dean’s erection against his leg and a hunger began building inside of him.

Never breaking eye contact, Sam sunk to his knees.

Dean’s eyes flared in desire as he looked down at Sam.  “Whatever you want baby.”  Dean said softly.  “Take what you need.”

Sam intended to.

Sam settled on his knees, the heels of his shoes biting against his ass and he liked the pressure, a lot.  He licked his lips again as his hands went to Dean’s zipper.  Dean knew better to unzip himself, this was Sam’s show and Dean damn well knew just to sit back and enjoy it.  One of Dean’s hands landed in Sam’s hair, but not to pull or to demand, just to softly stroke as he began a whispered litany of filth and praise that lifted Sam up.

Slowly, carefully, Sam lowered the zipper.  Dean was already more than half hard, his cock pressing against his boxers.

Sam mouthed at the tip of Dean’s boxer-covered cock and then lightly nipped where his tongue had been.

“Fuck.”  Dean breathed above him.  “So good Sammy, my good girl.”

Sam felt himself warm at the praise, and his fingers were slightly shaking with all the need welling up inside him as he pulled Dean’s jeans down to his ankles.

Sam could smell Dean now, could see the small wet spot where he was leaking, and Sam’s senses were overwhelmed by the want-need-want coursing through his body.

Sam’s hands roamed up to Dean’s sides, feeling how tense his muscles were, how hard Dean was working to stay perfectly still, and Sam couldn’t help it, he pushed himself up so that he could claim Dean’s mouth once more.  Dean moaned into the kiss, Sam could feel the vibration echo in his mouth and with one quick nip at his brother’s plush lower lip, he lowered himself back to his knees.

His cock was now hard too, but he ignored it.  Dean would take care of it later, he always did, but for right now, this is what Sam needed and Sam pushed Dean’s boxers down with one practiced movement, pulling them all the way down until they pooled at Dean’s feet.

Dean stepped out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them off to the side, before returning back to position.

“See anything you like?”  He asked, smirk clear in his voice.

Sam rolled his eyes, titling his head up so that Dean could see the motion before leaning over and mouthing the tip of Dean’s cock.  Dean was now fully erect; his cock was curving up slightly and was a little flushed.  The tip of his cock was glistening with pre-cum and Sam stuck out his tongue and licked at the very tip, savoring the taste that was uniquely Dean.

“God Sammy, your mouth.”  Dean murmured above him, hand returning to restlessly comb through Sam’s hair.  “If you keep this up, I’m not going to last long baby girl.”

From experience, Sam knew Dean would last as long as Sam needed him to and continued to lick the tip of Dean’s cock while one of his hands caressed and gently tugged at first one of Dean’s swollen balls and then the other.

Dean was panting heavily above him, the sound music to Sam’s ears and he leaned further in so that he cold lick the sensitive underside of Dean’s cock, from the base to the tip.   Dean’s slight tug on Sam’s hair showed how much Dean had liked that So Sam did it again a few times then licked his own lips, the taste a curious mixture of bubble gum and Dean.

He had to taste more.

He returned to the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on just the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean’s words of filthy praise drifted over him as he sucked.  He lifted his head up, giving Dean’s balls a good tug as he took a deep breath and then took all of Dean in his mouth, not stopping until he felt the head of Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Sam and Dean both had performed this act so many times, that their gag reflex was all but conquered, but Sam had to swallow a few times to get it completely under control.  He could feel his mouth fill up with saliva and with Dean and his tongue began to lap again underneath Dean’s cock.  Both of Dean’s hands were on the back of his head now, not pushing him but there was enough pressure there that Sam could feel how much he was affecting Dean.

He sucked a few more seconds before bobbing off of Dean, to take a breath and to look up at his brother.  Dean’s face was flushed so dark that his freckles were almost invisible, and his pupils were blown wide. He was breathing heavy, and looking down at Sam with wonder and lust in his eyes and Sam felt a strong sense of pride that he had done that to Dean, that he affected Dean so much.

Without breaking eye contact, Sam bobbed down again, tongue circling around one of Dean’s balls while one hand tugged at the other.  Then reversed the action, loving how heavy and full they were.

“Damn Sam that mouth of yours.”  Dean whispered above him, voice deep and almost growly “God baby you are so perfect.  So perfect. So beautiful like this, my beautiful, perfect girl.”

Sam’s cock twitched at his words and he resisted the urge to touch himself, but he had to adjust the way he was sitting to relieve a little pressure.  His skirt was hiked high above his knees and tented from where his cock was straining to be free.   And he needed so much, he needed all of Dean and he left off playing with Dean’s balls to swallow him whole once more, Dean’s curls tickling his nose as he cock filled his mouth so completely.

He pulled on Dean’s legs, the signal for needing Dean to move and Dean began to thrust in, Slowly, carefully, in and out.  His cock hitting the back of Sam’s throat and receding.  Saliva built in Sam’s mouth and with one of Dean’s thrust that went so deep that Sam could swear he felt him all the way down his throat, Sam gagged.  Not because he particularly needed to, but he knew Dean loved the feel of it, the sound of it and he was rewarded with the sound of Dean’s guttural moan.

Sam’s eyes were closed, his world narrowed to the feel of Dean’s cock, the taste of him, the way he filled him up and the words Dean were whispering washed over him and soothed him and filled him.  Dean’s hands were tightening in his hair with each thrust.  He was getting less careful, the thrusts coming faster, and Sam’s mouth watered more.

“I’m going to fill you up baby.”  Dean was saying, his hips stuttering back and forth.  “Are you going to be my good girl and swallow it all?”

Sam nodded.  He needed it.  He wanted it.  And with Dean’s next thrusts, he started a hum, deep down in his throat. He could feel the vibrations transfer from his throat to Dean’s hard and swollen cock

“Damn.  Fuck.”  Dean’s hands were firm on the back of Sam’s head and his thrusts were swallower but much faster.  “Fuck.”  He said again as his fingers tightened in Sam’s hair.  Sam looked at him, letting his eyes fill with tears, letting his eyes fill with love and then Dean was coming, so far down Sam’s throat Sam could barely taste him but Sam swallowed again and again until Dean’s soft cock plopped out of Sam’s mouth.

Immediately Dean reached down and pulled Sam up, his mouth claiming Sam’s and his arms pulling Sam in impossibly tight.  “God Sammy, that was so good. You are so good.”

Sam found himself slightly blushing at Dean’s words of praise.

“Come on.”  Dean said, pushing Sam toward the bed.  “Lie down and I am going to worship each inch of that body in the way you deserve and then I am going to give you an orgasm so intense that you are going to black out.  Because I am damn good too.”  The familiar smirk was in Dean’s voice, but there was love there, there was need there, as he followed Sam into the bed, reaching his hand down to pull up Sam’s skirt and lightly stroke his cock through the blue lacy underwear Sam was wearing.

As Dean pushed Sam’s shirt and those plush, perfect lips of his found one of Sam’s nipples, Sam knew that it was a good day to be a girl.  A damn good day.

 

 


End file.
